Cartas Perdidas
by Choco-menta
Summary: [Oneshot] Los años pasan, la gente se encuentra, los rostros cambian. Pero el amor no se olvida. En el oscuro desván de Ninguna Parte, cada carta de aquella caja contaba una historia diferente, con el mismo destino cruel.


**CARTAS PERDIDAS**

_**Los años pasan, la gente se encuentra, los rostros cambian. Pero el amor no se olvida. En el oscuro desván de Ninguna Parte, cada carta de aquella caja contaba una historia diferente, con el mismo destino cruel. (One shot).**_

**Carta I**

**«El amante infiel»**

_Buenas noches, amor mío, hoy me voy para siempre. _

_Te dejo de mí solamente el recuerdo de mi sombra en el pasillo, las miradas furtivas y el calor evanescente de mi mano al rozar accidentalmente la tuya. Te dejo poca cosa; una imagen en tu mente y un miedo en el corazón. Te dejo una voz, un susurro escondido y el cordoncito de plata que me ataba a la cordura. Una rosa roja jamás entregada, en algún rincón oculto del desván lleno de memorias que se olvidan y heridas que se cierran. Pero, sobre todo, lo que te dejo es el sabor de lo prohibido quemándote el paladar._

_¿Me echarás de menos cuando yo no esté, mi querida? ¿Te acordarás, aunque sea una sola vez, de mí? Probablemente, no. Probablemente, ni siquiera mi nombre permanezca en tu memoria durante demasiado tiempo._

_Sin embargo, déjame decirte que yo sí voy a recordarte._

_Siempre recordaré el día en que llegué a esa casa; los pasillos iluminados y las risas de tu madre mientras me arrastraba por ellos. Tu madre era preciosa, ciertamente. Pero lo único que yo pude ver entonces fue una tímida belleza asomarse tras la puerta abierta y explorarme con aquellos ojos transparentes, verdes. Y reprobadores. _

_Nunca te gustó aquella sonrisa que te di entonces, y nunca supiste que era una de aquellas sonrisas sinceras que yo no solía regalar._

_Nunca me miraste con otra cosa que no fuera temor, lo sé, y nunca te harás una idea de lo mucho que eso me dolía. Y que me sigue doliendo._

_Aunque supongo que es natural, o que la situación lo requería. Supongo que a ninguna hija le agradaría saber que su madre tiene un amante. Supongo que el rechazo era demasiado ineludible._

_Algunas veces, me saca de quicio pensar que todo comenzó con un simple café._

_Conocí a tu madre cuando mi coche sufrió su primera avería y yo decidí entrar a tomar aquel café que me conduciría inevitablemente a ti. Al igual que ahora, era invierno y llovía tanto que el cielo parecía caerse a pedazos. Justamente por ello la modesta cafetería estaba tan atestada, justamente por ello tuve que empezar a beber aquella amarga infusión de pie, intentando olvidar el frío que me calaba los huesos, y justamente por ello tu madre se apiadó de mí y me invitó a hacerle un poco de compañía, al otro extremo de su mesa._

_No sabría explicarte cómo llegamos a más. Creo que nunca me detuve a pensarlo. Fue algo que simplemente ocurrió, porque el destino movió los hilos astutamente, y de pronto me vi aceptando aquella insinuación, y hasta sentándome en el asiento de copiloto del coche de ella, esperando ansiosamente ver cumplidas sus palabras._

_Ahora no me cabe duda de que tu madre estaba siempre muy deprimida, pese a que no le tomé mayor importancia al asunto cada vez que ella me hablaba —y no sólo durante nuestro primer encuentro— insistentemente de alguien a quien solía derivar como __«__su adorado Fujitaka__». Algunas veces, incluso lloraba su ausencia luego de haberse acostado conmigo y murmuraba cosas sobre que su familia tenía la culpa de todo._

_Él era tu padre, ¿verdad? Nunca se lo pregunté._

_Nunca le pregunté demasiado._

_Nunca me interesé demasiado por ella._

_Si lo pienso, aquel comienzo fue un torbellino de casualidades predestinadas que sólo ahora acabo de comprender. Porque sólo se me ocurre una respuesta a la fuerza que me impulsó a dejarme llevar, a sucumbir a la fuerza de lo que luchaba por desencadenarse:_

Tú_ eres la respuesta. No sé si otra vez, o siempre._

_Tengo que confesarte una cosa, Sakura. Una cosa que seguro no sabrás, porque tampoco me atreví a decírtelo: Fue apenas cruzar el umbral de la puerta de tu casa y encontrarme contigo por primera vez, que supe que no estaba allí por tu madre, sino por ti. Porque si seguí sus pasos hasta el dormitorio como un autómata, y si su risa me sonaba triste, hueca y formando parte de otra realidad, fue porque sus ojos y los tuyos eran casi completamente idénticos._

_Y, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, tengo que hacerte esta pregunta:_

_¿Por qué acabaste entregándote a mí, aquella noche?_

_Es un interrogante que no deja de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. Al igual que aquel recuerdo._

_Por mucho que lo intente, por mucho que me sienta morir cada vez que las imágenes vuelven a sucederse con la misma intensidad, no puedo evitar pensar en ello ni un solo segundo._

_En la habitación oscura cuando me atreví a abrir tu puerta, harto de que ignoraras mis artimañas, y te encontré peinándote frente al espejo._

_En tu tembloroso asombro al descubrirme._

_En tu tembloroso cuerpo cuando arrasé con las distancias y me permití, por primera vez, saborear tus labios con desenfreno._

_En tu tembloroso cuerpo cuando acabamos cayendo sobre la cama y también me permití saborearte entera._

_En mis propias manos temblando al tocarte._

_En la densa cabellera con matices rojizos que se esparcía sobre el blanco de la almohada._

_En tu boca entreabierta._

_En tus suspiros._

_En la forma en que me llamaste por mi nombre, como nunca antes lo habías hecho, ni volviste a hacer._

_En cómo acabaste de volverme loco definitivamente, cuando me permitiste tenerte una y otra vez, durante toda la noche._

_No puedo olvidar nada._

_Y es por todo esto que, ahora, sentado en el borde de la cama que compartí con tu madre durante meses, te estoy escribiendo esta carta y me despido de ti. Ella duerme, luego de haber llorado un poco, y está tan agotada que no me oirá salir. Y estoy seguro de que tú tampoco lo harás, porque tienes el sueño muy pesado, o porque estás despierta y sencillamente no quieres oírlo._

_No te preocupes, no voy a volver. Hay un montón de caminos para huir, y es la opción que me queda._

_Pero sospecho que eso lo sabes desde que decidiste volverte indiferente._

_Quizá pase esta carta por debajo del resquicio de tu puerta, o quizá ahora la pliegue y guarde en mi bolsillo, para arrojarla al mar, si es adonde voy. O incluso quizá la esconda y no la encuentres hasta después de muchos años, cuando las nieves del tiempo caigan sobre tu cabeza y tiñan tus sedosos cabellos de su blancura, llena de polvo añejo y abandonada en un desván. Creo que todavía no lo sé._

_Pero sí sé que te amo._

_Y que tu recuerdo lo llevaré conmigo._

_Siempre._

_Firmado:_

_Shaoran Li_

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**: Cof, cof, cof… ¡¡¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Cuánto tiempo, ¿verdad? La verdad, me parece que pasó ya un siglo desde que subí algo a esta página… Aunque, bueno, la realidad no dista tanto de mi paranoia mental, porque hace más de un año que no me paso, en serio, por el fanfiction para publicar nada.

Como dije en el blog, tómense esto como un pequeño regalito navideño xD, si bien es un one-shot que tengo desde hace mucho en mi ordenador, pero que nunca publiqué por un motivo, y es que pretendía hacer de él una serie de one-shots (tengo dos capítulos más, pero no creo que los suba si no acabo el resto, porque no tendría sentido). Así que ya saben, a lo mejor se queda así, o a lo mejor no xD.

Buf, no estoy nada inspirada, así que mejor me voy. Espero que les gustase, que me dejen muchos jugosos y largos reviews, y que me cuenten qué es de sus vidas (porque de la mía, sólo basta con darse un paseíto por el blog para enterarse).

Les prometo que tengo muchas ganas de escribir. A ver si saco algo pronto ;).

¡Besos, los extraño! u.u


End file.
